Game Nights
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: The Legends are always out on missions - except when they aren't. When they're just sitting around, its usually game night. And this will take a look at some of those game nights. With hide and seek, Uno, Just Dance, and more to look forward to, there's a lot they do that will finally be seen in this story!


**please... no one ask questions.**

 **because if it is about my reasons for writing this fic - I do not have the answers.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy. XD**

* * *

"Hide and seek?"

Nate's suggestion brought a quiet and thought provoking hush over the Waverider kitchen. It was game night, and the team wasn't really feeling like doing anything except eating the pizza and drinking the beer and pop Gideon had warped up for them.

"No one wants to play anything except for Mick wanting to play Uno, so... I guess," said Gary.

"Last time we played Uno," Ava began, "Sara and I broke up fifteen times, I'm pretty sure Zari and Ray had sex on the table when we weren't looking and somehow kept playing, Mick got the wind knocked out of him from laughing and falling on his ass, Constantine nearly sent us all to Hell after he got seven Draw 4's stacked on him, Nate nearly boxed everyone in the room, and Gary kept getting skipped."

Everyone paused.

"Is it bad that the flashbacks of that game make me want to play it again even more?" Mick asked, chuckling.

"I was bawling by the end and you had to cuddle me for five hours straight, assuring me that our breakups meant nothing," Sara said, recalling the intense emotions of that game night.

Some of the most memorable moments included the following...

 _"I'LL DAMN YOU ALL TO THE PITS OF HELL!" John screamed, standing up and running off furiously after he received a Draw 4 stack that amounted to 28..._

 _"Guys, I needed to blow off some steam," Ava said, walking back in, "and-SARA WHY ARE YOU BAWLING BABY?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! SWEETHEART I LOVE YOU! BABYNO-"_

 _"DAMMIT!" Nate said, angry at the fact he had gotten a Draw 2 right as he was about to win. "Who wants to go?! C'MON BITCHES! FIGHT ME!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OW MY ASS!-HAHAHAHA" Mick laughed._

 _"Can I play now?" Gary asked feebly, as everyone around him was in a tsunami of mixed emotions._

"I'm neither confirming nor denying what you've said about me and Ray," Zari said.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Ray said suddenly.

"So... hide and seek?" asked Constantine.

"Hide and seek."

* * *

And now, the Legends and their welcome guests had arrived in 1947, in a quiet and secluded section of the woods in the middle of nowhere.

"We made sure no one was gonna be here today, so that way we could play this game," said Sara.

"And we paid six agents an extra 100 dollars to put up boundary markers," Ava added. "Don't even think about hiding beyond those points."

Constantine raised his hand.

"And no, you cannot hide in an alternate dimension, John."

Constantine lowered his hand.

"Alright, who wants to be the counter?" Sara asked.

"I'll take one for the team," Ava said. "I'm giving you all till I hit 300. Ready, set-"

"Wait!" Gary screamed.

"GO!"

Everyone then shot off in different directions of the forest, leaping over branches and barreling around bushes as the Time Bureau captain began to count.

Sara and Constantine agreed to team up and taunt Ava for fun, running off in the same direction as one another. Gary was panicking, running sporadically to try and find a good place to hide.

He did finally find a spot - the top of a tree.

Now he had found it; the hard part was hiding himself in the tree.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Well, they didn't train me for six years for nothing."

But it would be a long climb to the top...

Unbeknownst to Ava, Mick had sat down about ten feet away from her as she counted. He quietly cracked open a beer, and waited patiently before relaxing and settling down, waiting for Ava to find him within the first ten seconds of the game.

And Ray and Zari were running off with Nate to find a good spot together in the heart of the forest.

"You sure we'll be okay sticking together like this?" Nate panted, as the three ran down a makeshift path.

"Sure! She'll never find us if we find a good spot," Zari smiled.

"C'mon guys! I think I see a good spot!" said Ray.

And all the while, Ava was almost done counting.

"295... 296... 297... 298... 299... 300! Ready or not, here I come!" she shouted. "Gosh I feel like a little girl again..."

However, instead of finding Mick directly behind her...

She didn't even think to look behind her.

And ran in the complete opposite direction of where Mick was sitting.

He started thinking to himself, " _How... How did that just happen?_ "

But he didn't care; right then and there, he swore on this beer in front of him that he would win the hide and seek game.

And so, he began a long journey into the depths of the woods.

* * *

Ava was looking everywhere around her to find the first loser of the game.

This was actually really fun; hide and seek was always viewed as a children's game to her. Now, she could tell that if there were proper settings, the game could be as scary and intense as exploring an abandoned building that was supposedly haunted.

Okay, maybe not that intense... but still, she knew it was fun now.

"I swear if Sara wins this," she muttered. "I will... do something. I don't know, but I'll do something."

However, it turns out that Sara still had a chance in the game...

As her first find was Gary, mid-way up a large tree.

"I found you Gary!" she said loudly.

"Oh thank heaven! I don't know if I can get down!" he screamed.

"Just fall down! Its not that far!" she reassured him.

"O-Okay..." he said. "3, 2-AAAAH!"

He then hit the ground with a light thud, but nothing bad whatsoever.

"Should we go look for the others?" he asked.

"Let's," said Ava. "I've got a sneaking suspicion where Sara's hiding."

* * *

Mick, meanwhile, was walking through the forest, feeling calmer than he had in a long long time.

"Seems like a good time for some music," he muttered.

Then, he pulled out an iPod he had fabricated a while ago, and pulled up a playlist of Johnny Cash songs.

This was truly an amazing day for Mick, and he knew this as he walked along the muddy makeshift path to nowhere.

* * *

Ava and Gary were now walking around where she had began her hunt, and turned toward the direction Sara and Constantine had run off in.

"We need to find someone fast, we don't know where the markers are," said Gary nervously.

"Are you worried that we'll be here until after dark?" she asked.

"No! No of course not-okay a bit," he said. "I'm sorry - the forest at dark is scary to me unless I'm camping."

"Its fine!" Ava smiled. "Don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me."

Gary smiled once more.

However, they were now nearing the two trees that hid Sara and Constantine.

"At ease, love," Constantine smirked. "I'll keep them on their toes."

He then conjured up a small portal to the opposite side of where they were hiding, and lit a cigarette, throwing it into the portal and out into the brush.

Smoke slowly started to form a cloud and smell, and Ava and Gary picked it up instantly.

"Constantine's close," she whispered. "OH JOHNNY BOY!"

"Shit, she means business," Sara whispered.

"We're in for it now, love," John muttered. "Stay hidden; on my signal, run like hell."

Sara nodded, and they listened for the crunching of leaves underneath Ava's heels.

Suddenly, however, Ava let out a loud "WHAT?!"

Constantine then made the ultimate mistake of all time - taking a step forward to look behind him.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath angrily. "Run love!"

Sara and John then bolted out from their hiding spot, and Ava and Gary quickly took notice.

"GO!" Ava shouted, and Gary quickly broke off with her into a sprint.

Ava and Gary were now chasing down John and Sara; despite the fact that they had already found them, the two weren't going down without a fight.

However, Ava was fast and Gary was also fast.

Sara and John may have been fast, but Gary caught up to John fairly easily.

However...

Ava accidentally ended up tackling Sara.

"OH MY GOSH! BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ava squealed, turning over Sara and putting themselves in an awkward position...

But tears were welling up in the woman's eyes.

"No no no, don't cry," Ava whispered, "You know I can't handle it and I start crying too. We've been over this baby."

But Sara was letting out quiet sobs as she buried her head into Ava's shoulder, and Ava started crying too.

However...

Sara snickered.

John let out a quiet gasp, muttering under his breath "that little devil darlin", or something like that. Gary's mouth was agape.

And Sara's snicker didn't go unnoticed.

Ava Sharpe, very angry, looked at Sara's now jubilant face. The assassin was in a fit of giggles, and although her girlfriend was extremely upset...

She couldn't help it - Sara's laughs rang into her ears like a bell. She was laughing instantly, tears still staining her face.

"C'mon buttercup," smiled Sara, helping Ava up. "Let's go find the others."

"Uh, lets," she laughed.

"You are a mean one, Ms. Lance," John smirked.

"I know," Sara said, beginning to strut.

John laughed as the blush on Ava's face crept across her features.

Gary, meanwhile, didn't say a thing; he knew that Constantine at least stood a chance doing something like that.

* * *

Mick was nearing the heart of the jungle, having listened to several songs by Johnny Cash, Hall and Oates, Queen, and a new favorite of his: Hella.

"Its a good day to be me," he smiled. "Gah... I love nature."

However, he felt as if his need for nature had been satisfied for the day, and began to turn around, making his way back to where he had barely missed being caught by Ava not too long ago.

* * *

Nate, meanwhile, had successfully climbed up a tree; he was near the top of the damn thing!

He had also steel'd up in case he fell.

And then, suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"Can you see anything?" a feminine voice said.

"Not yet," a thick accented voice rang out.

Nate laughed to himself - they'd surely never see him up here!

Welp, take a wild guess at what happened next.

The branch began to crack.

"Shit," he quietly whispered.

And then, he began to fall as the branch broke off from underneath his feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

He then fell to the ground, only with minor injuries.

"NATE!" Gary screamed.

"Uhm... found you?" Ava said.

"I'm okay," he groaned. "Probably just gonna be a bit bruised in the morning..."

"That doesn't sound good any way you put it," muttered John.

Suddenly, they thought they heard snoring...

And indeed, behind the neighboring trees, Ray and Zari had cuddled up with one another and were taking a nap.

Ava didn't have the heart to do anything mean, despite the encouragement from Sara and John. She merely walked up to them, and softly tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyheads," she said, before going into a sing-song voice, "Found you!"

Ray then groggily woke up. "Uh... shoot. Z, wake up, we're caught."

"I didn' do it!" she muttered, shooting up. She then wiped her eyes, and came to her senses. "Oh... hi Ava."

"C'mon lovebirds," she smiled. "Let's go find Mick."

"Wait... Mick won," John said.

"What?!" Sara exclaimed, sort of laughing. "No way!"

"Let's go back to where we started," Gary said. "Maybe he's waiting for us."

And with that, the gang walked off to find the lost arson.

* * *

When they got back, Mick was indeed there.

"Where were you?!" Ava exclaimed.

"I hid behind you when you were counting," chuckled Mick. "You ran the complete opposite direction of me. I then walked off in the opposite direction of you because I was hurt."

Ava's mouth was wide open, before Sara closed it shut to kiss her.

"You're my idiot, don't worry," smiled the former assassin.

Ava was still in shock.

"So, I guess Mick gets to pick the next game we play," Nate muttered.

Mick was now smiling widely.

This would be fun...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
